


Popsicle Play

by Jenericku



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Kapkan, bottom!glaz, well there ARE plots if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenericku/pseuds/Jenericku
Summary: Maxim was never a fan of dessert, especially cold ones, but what changed his mind?
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Popsicle Play

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic after a long while so the pacing might be weird (?), though i had a few beta readers i am Still a baby. 
> 
> the fic is based on [these drawings](https://twitter.com/_jenericku/status/1277423746161111040) i drew a while ago (and i've also teased this fic since last month sorry for the wait)
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy your food and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_jenericku) for more kapglaz contents

It was a hot day in Hereford Base, the weather was boiling and insufferable for anyone who dared to train under it. But of course, training was mandatory for everyone here in Rainbow despite the protesting groans and sighs, and just after two hours they all decided to dispatch. Though all had poured into the cafeteria for a refreshment, Kapkan and Finka were still exchanging blows on the field, their fists connected with each other’s ribs, jaws, shoulders… you name it. The heat from their CQC training alone was more intense than what was already an _intensified_ weather, although they both had long familiarized themselves with the skin melting heat of summer due to the times they went hunting together. It was only when Lera started quivering under the heat that Maxim stopped, worried that his partner would get a heat stroke he offered her a hand and walked her to a bench under the shade nearby.  
  
“Hah… I guess you won, Maxim,” she commented. “But only this time, I could never bear this kind of weather as much as you do.”  
  
“Funny, you never admitted that back in the days, tried to pull a tough look on me weren’t you?” Maxim chuckled, wiping his sweat away with a towel while offering Lera his water bottle. He wasn’t wrong, Lera never liked showing any weaknesses around anyone, not even with someone close like him. To see her soften up like this made him all the more relieved since he didn’t appreciate the fact that she always tried to push herself past her limits. It wasn’t always a bad thing, but the risks of her hurting herself were huge.  
  
Lera could only pull an embarrassed smile before gulping down the bottle and letting out a rather loud exhale after finishing it. She handed the bottle back and thanked Maxim before gathering her stuff ready to go back to her dorm. “Well, what are you going to do then? Since we still have 2 hours left before the actual break…” she asked.  
  
“I… have a terrible craving for an ice cream right now, if you’d believe it.”  
  
“Ice cream?” She gave him a puzzled look. “But I thought you said you weren’t a fan of sweets?”  
  
He wasn’t, indeed, until Timur bought a box of 12 popsicles the other day and basically forced him a bite anytime he had one. _Mouth to mouth._ And it got him sort of addicted to the frozen treat. It would be a dead give away if Maxim mentioned him, so he brushed it off by simply saying “people change, Lera” and departed before she squeezed any more answers from him. She knew what was going on between him and Timur, but to know how much that changed Maxim as a person, that would be for another time.  
  
Strolling down the hallway, Maxim thought about what flavor he should get, though it wouldn’t make a big difference if he was just going to grab a random one and get it done with. He passed by a few of his fellow operators and noticed a lot of them were treating themselves with blueberry ice cream, even the recruits were having them. _Must be trendy amongst them for the moment_ , he thought. “I guess I could have one of those,” he mumbled to himself, and so he made haste to the cafeteria before anything else could change his mind. Maxim didn’t like the thought of wasting everyone’s or even his own time just for picking flavors for his ice cream, so he picked up a habit of “copying-whatever-is-hype-around-them” and rolled with it.  
  
The sudden cool air of the cafeteria’s AC made Maxim shudder a bit since he was still damped with sweat, and because he was in his tank top also, but it was refreshing nonetheless. He made his way to the freezer (that luckily there wasn’t anyone in the line) and pulled the handle.

_No blueberry ice cream in sight._

Maxim was half expecting them to already run out by the time he made his way to the cafeteria, still, it was a disappointment and it also added to the problem that he now had to spend time picking the flavor. Vanilla, strawberry, green beans, oranges, chocolate… none of them pique his interest. He got so busy thinking that he didn’t notice a presence creeping from behind and he got surprised by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
“Well, what do you know? Never thought I’d see you in here.”

A soft voice rang against his ear, it was none other than Timur, his fellow Spetsnaz operator and of course, _lover._ Sporting a grey t-shirt, sweatpants AND his signature beanie at this hour, Timur greeted his lover with a smile. “Finally treating yourself with something fresh and not just iced coffee?”  
  
“Hmph… Wouldn’t it be for you forcing that cold desert into my mouth.” Maxim chuckled. “Not sure if I should be thankful for that.”  
  
“You should be, I never liked tasting black coffee from your mouth.” Timur leaned closer to Maxim and eyed the freezer. “Which flavor are you getting by the way?”  
  
“Blueberry.” He replied, “but they ran out before I could get one.” Timur shot him a rather intrigued look, a bit surprised from the answer. “Blueberry? That’s unlike you.”  
  
“You know I don’t really care about which flavor I get.” Maxim said while sneaking his arm around Timur's waist, pulling him close. “Besides, I like _my_ ice cream Timur flavored.” The amount of cheek would've been more than enough to nudge Maxim in the ribs, but Timur could never lay a hand on him, well, until things got out of control. He swatted his hand away when he felt those fingers snaking their way to his ass preparing for a grope. "Tch, save it for when we get back to our dorm. You're like an animal."

"And you love it."

"Well-... yeah I do but we are in public, Maxim. I don't like it when other people see." Timur slowly detached himself from Maxim's grip, though he'd soon be feeling those arms around him again. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream and go back, I've already turned on the AC, you'll like it there more."

"Mind picking one for me? I won't have any until _you_ pick one." Maxim smiled, pulling out his "puppy eyes" look that always convinced Timur to do stuff for him, though he preferred doing things himself, he enjoyed having Timur taking care of him once in a while.

"Fine, it's not like you're a picky eater anyway." Timur sighed and rummaged through the freezer, pulling out two popsicles. One vanilla and one chocolate. He handed Maxim the latter before closing the freezer door.

"Vanilla? With all these sweetness you'll gain weight in no time." Maxim snorted, slightly pinching his lover's love handle that rewarded him with a small yelp. "Oh, please, you wouldn't even have all that ass to play with if I never gained any." Timur fired back and yanked Maxim's hand off of his belly. He walked over to the cafeteria door and pushed it open while motioning Maxim to follow him, "Let's go." He said, and off they were, back into their own dorm.

It was a short walk since their dorm wasn't far away from the cafeteria, for convenience Timur said, but Maxim knew he’d always snuck to the place to get a light snack during a few of his all-nighters. He was greeted by the sudden cold air again of their dorm's AC, albeit colder than before. Timur never set it up above 20°C saying that the room felt like an oven anyway and he liked it cold, but Maxim knew he'd curl up next to him and snuck into his arms whenever they sleep together. Excuses after excuses, but he never minded them, he'd like it more if Timur was more open about his needs, but nonetheless he complied with them.

Timur plopped down the couch as Maxim closed the door behind him, he took a long breath before turning his attention to the vanilla popsicle on his hand, their trip back into the dorm was short but it still somehow melted a bit, white creamy streaks slowly ran down from the stick soiling his fingers. As Timur reached to the box of tissue with his other hand, he dragged his tongue along the side of his palm and licked off some before cleaning his fingers with the tissue. He quickly eyed Maxim, who had found his spot on their shared bed and noticed that the man had been staring at him for quite a while, his popsicle melting away on his hand.

"Maxim, your ice cream." Timur spoke up with a hint of amusement causing Maxim to break eye contact out of embarrassment. He looked down to his already melting popsicle dripping on his fingers down to his wrist, bummed out by the fact Timur caught him red handed, but soon enough, he plotted for revenge.

Instead of getting tissues, Maxim brought his hand close to his mouth and started lapping the remains down from his wrist up to his fingers; as he opened up to lick bigger spots the corner of his mouth slightly curved up, purposely leaving his crooked canine teeth exposed. Maxim knew Timur liked them and he definitely _knew_ Timur wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of him once he pulled out his trump card. Maxim turned attention to his fingers as he started sucking each digit clean, making a loud "pop" every once in a while to make sure Timur still had his eyes on him. Finally he lapped up the melting popsicle, which conveniently shaped like a tube, and sucked it half way before taking a small bite.

And oh what a show that was for Timur, as his thighs were slightly shaking alerting an unwanted visitor on his crotch. His face was tinted with a shade of red, spreading to his ears, he tried to hide them by turning away but Maxim already catched a glimpse of him. Timur tried to cool himself down by taking another bite but his whole body wasn't obeying him at all, as a piece of the popsicle fell onto his chest and rolled down, soiling his shirt.

"Ah, hell!" Timur hastily picked up the piece and plopped it in his mouth. As he was about to reach for another tissue, Maxim walked up to him and snatched his wrist before Timur could react. He pushed him down the couch and pinned his wrist over his head, his knee made its way to Timur's crotch, spreading his legs apart. "As expected, you fell right into my trap, rookie." 

"That was uncalled for, you tease." Timur tried to break free from his grasp but to no avail, the man above him was a lot stronger than he was, getting pinned by him would almost guarantee a defeat. Before he could say a word however, Maxim connected their lips, his tongue ran across Timur's lips looking for an opening and pried itself in. He enjoyed the mix of vanilla and chocolate in their kiss, but mostly the taste of his Timur was what got him going. It was only when Timur bit into his lower lip that Maxim withdrew, smirking to himself when he eyed the younger man's slightly swollen lips glistened with saliva. 

It took Timur a solid minute to be able to scramble for a sentence under his ragged breath.  
  
“God… you are.... insufferable.” he said as he slowly turned his vision to the popsicle that was somehow still on his hand, as expected, it was melting and dripping down to his forearm, pooling up on the floor below. “I’m not sure if I should finish this…” Timur glanced over Maxim’s now growing clothed erection pressing against his, clearly more interested in _his_ brand of “ice cream” instead. “Hmph… Didn’t we agree on a “no wasting food” policy in our dorm?” Maxim replied while downing his popsicle in one go, despite the coldness overwhelming the inside of his mouth. Tossing the stick away, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and gave it a lick, still keeping his eyes on Timur, who was looking at him with a hungry gaze.  
  
With his free hand he grabbed hold of Timur’s other hand and brought the melting popsicle closer to his mouth,“C’mon, finish this up.” Maxim let go of his wrist and massaged his lips a bit before digging in and silently ordered him to open his mouth. Timur opened up obediently, couldn’t forget the tongue also, and looked up to Maxim waiting for his next move.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Maxim pushed the popsicle in while hooking his thumb to the corner of Timur’s mouth, making sure that it stayed wide open. The melted parts started oozing out the further he pushed it in, dripping down from Timur’s chin and making their way to his shirt. He winced over the coldness almost stinging his mouth and chest as he tried biting it down, whimpering as his sensitive teeth were protesting against the contact on the block of ice. Timur finally gathered enough strength to swallow it whole and gave a sigh of relief. Maxim, seemingly satisfied, leaned down and cleaned up his lips with his own, a small reward for his obedience. 

"Consider this a revenge for all those times you force fed me those, though I'm not complaining." Maxim let out a breathy laugh, tracing Timur's numbed lips with his thumb. His attention turned to his ruined t-shirt as the last bits of the popsicle fell down, staining it even more. _What a messy sight_ he thought to himself, as he felt more than compiled to clean it up. His lips found their spot on Timur's neck and trailed down to his chest, slurping up the bits to save up some trouble washing the shirt later. Maxim brought his hands up to Timur's chest and grabbed a handful of his pecs, smirking to himself when he felt his hardened nipples poking his palms. Under his vision Timur looked a lot more like a full course meal now, with the melted ice cream acting like some sort of glaze. He couldn't wait to dig down to his food as he slid his hand under Timur's shirt, prompting him to remove it. With his chest out in full glory, Maxim wasted no time leaving bite marks and hickeys all over, stimulating the feeling of "eating". He had Timur whispering his names, breathing heavily as he urged him to get to the main course already, his thighs shaking with excitement as Maxim's hand ghosted over his member giving it a few light strokes.

Maxim motioned Timur to turn over on his belly, taking off his sweatpants in the process. He gave his ass a light smack, signaling him to raise it up as if he was having his meal handed to him. Maxim cupped his firm cheeks for a moment before spreading them, turning his attention to Timur, who was peeking with eyes full of lust.

"Well… What are you waiting for? Give me the scoop, Mr. Ice cream man." Timur cooed, wiggling his hips in an inviting way. Maxim chuckled in response, his thumb circling around his hole, enjoying the sight of his lover tensing up whenever he slightly dipped in. Normally he’d deny Timur’s desires until earned, but Maxim couldn’t wait to fill Timur with his brand of cream as he dug straight in, quickly working him open with his hungry tongue. Suppressed groans soon turned into whimpers, pleading Maxim to go deeper, his cock leaking precum as he struggled to keep his hips steady. Maxim wasted no time slipping a finger in, grazing the inner walls as his tongue dug further, trying to taste more of Timur. Each curve of his tongue earned an arch on Timur’s back, making him push back to feel more, toes curling as Maxim slipped in a second finger.  
  
Timur was a moaning mess, a hand reaching back and fingers pulling onto Maxim’s hair warning that he’d get a new bald spot if he didn’t stop soon, desperately pleading for Maxim to fill him in with his thick cock. It was only when Timur’s whole body started tensing up that Maxim stopped, knowing too well that he was closing to release.  
  
“Not yet…” Maxim gripped the base of his cock tightly, a grin spread across his face when he saw his lover attempting to steady his own breath, trying his best to not spill on the sofa. His hole clenched with anticipation when he heard the shuffling of Maxim’s sweatpants, his cock twitching when he saw Maxim’s erection sprung free. “On your back…” the latter ordered, slapping Timur’s ass in a playful manner, though slightly surprised by a small moan slipping out of the man's lips, noting for himself to try this again in the future. Timur flipped over and quickly pulled his legs back, knees close to his chest just how Maxim liked, his eyes clouded with lust as he bit his lips seductively as Maxim inched closer, looming over him with the tip just close enough to graze his hole.  
  
Timur shuddered as Maxim pushed into the tight ring of muscle, the tip of his cock working its way in, stretching him open. The addicting heat inside Timur urged him to bottom out almost immediately, causing him to moan out loudly, his eyes screwed shut. Maxim gently stroked his cheek and peppered his lips, feeling slightly apologetic for going in too quickly but resumed nonetheless. He ran his hand on one of Timur’s legs, feeling its firm muscles and hair before hooking it up on his shoulder, half lifting him off of the cushion. The view was breathtaking for Maxim: his lover still keened on holding his leg back to feel more of him, his bare chest rising up and down with every ragged breath, his cock twitching against his abdomen shone with precum oozing from the red tip. Timur’s lips occasionally opened up, silently telling Maxim to move, he thought to rebel but his obedience always paid off, so he held onto the littlest of patience he had left and waited.  
  
Like a sniper waiting for his shot, he got what he wanted.  
  
Maxim started slow, but his thrusts were deep, deep enough to rock Timur forward, squeezing out a moan like he was a squeaky toy. It didn’t take long for him to pick up his pace for soon he got Timur crying out his name for every buck against his prostate, sending him over the edge with waves of pleasure. Maxim stroked his leaking cock in a messy rhythm causing an even more higher pitched moan that was unusual from his deep melodic voice, though it got him thinking if anyone ever caught the sounds he made, they had fucked many times in their dorms before, people might’ve knew but they couldn’t have the courage to mention it.  
  
The sudden contact on Timur’s lips brought him back to present as Maxim was prying into his mouth with his tongue looking for a sloppy makeout. Timur embraced it as he opened up invitingly, letting Maxim explore every corner inside his mouth. The taste of his older lover was like aphrodisiac for him, so distinct that he could never get tired of it, Timur tried to chase back with his tongue when he broke off sooner than expected but satisfied no less. Maxim kept his face close, studying Timur’s expression and smiled for himself whenever he got him right on his sweet spot. Tears forming from the corner of his eyes dampening his eyelashes while some rolled down to his temple, no one could ever get Timur to look like this other than Maxim and how that thought alone fueled him to fuck his brains out, claim him whole. He was like a loose animal, each thrust inching the sofa forward, his grip on Timur’s thigh was close to bruising, Maxim wasn’t going to last long.  
  
Underneath him Timur was crumpled in like a crushed can, the sound of skin slapping combined with his ragged breath and embarrassing moans sent him over the edge, his leaking cock now oozing with even more precum, warning that he was about to cum soon. 

“Ah-.. Ah! M-Maxim… I’m close…” he moaned, slightly clawing on Maxim’s abdomen to get his attention.  
  
Maxim took it as a signal and sped up, he lifted Timur’s ass off of the cushion and started pounding in deep, his hand stroking his cock even faster and tighter. Every fiber of Timur's body was heating up when the need to release was close, a thousand thoughts bouncing in his mind as one last moan yanked free from his lips before he spilled his cum onto Maxim’s hand, some landed on his chest, his cock pulsating in his tight grip as it shot it’s last seed onto the hairs of his abdomen. The sight of Timur stained with cum finally broke Maxim’s limits as he buried himself deep into his hole, pumping a big load and surely painted the inner walls white. Timur shuddered as he could feel the warmth pooling inside of him, he always enjoyed the mess Maxim created though it would make him sore for the rest of the day.  
  
They both held there for a while exchanging long breaths as though they were returning from the heavens. Timur sucked in a small breath when Maxim slowly pulled out and flopped backwards to the other sofa arm, he pulled himself up with the last remaining energy he had and followed into Maxim’s embrace, nuzzling close to his collarbone.  
  
“You know we can’t sleep on the couch right? It’s too small.” Maxim chuckled, lightly tapping Timur’s cheek. He looked up to meet Maxim’s gaze, cherishing his lover’s rough features before pulling a smile. “I know… Carry me into the bed then?”  
  
With those big puppy eyes, how could he say no?  
  
“Will do, _my love_...”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [cero](https://twitter.com/KapkanTops) and [toxicbabes](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8) for beta reading this they are amazing <3


End file.
